


Worry

by kaige68



Series: Odd Challenge drabbles [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who worries?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worry

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Odd challenge](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/18986.html) at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[**1_million_words**](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/), Gift Drabble for [](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://thtwzjustadream.livejournal.com/)**thtwzjustadream**. She asked for Schmoop!
> 
> Slight spoiler for Hookman

“Why won’t you just admit that you worry about me?” They were stopped in traffic. Heading back to HQ. Their sniper was dead, they were moving on. Only Steve wasn’t.

Danny growled softly, turned to look out the passenger window. “You know what you’re doing in a combat situation. Why would I second guess you? You’re bullet-proof, infallible.”

Steve’s foot moved from brake to gas, the camaro inched forward. “You jumped out like Chuck Norris. I was supposed to be the distraction. You were supposed to be safe.”

Danny’s hand covered Steve’s, fingers lacing together. “I was worried about you.”


End file.
